How to Save a Life
by PlzLukePlz
Summary: Have you ever loved someone, and known they were making a mistake? They say that if you love someone enough, you'll let them go. What if letting them go resulted in death? Would you hold on tight? There's only so much you can do in this life. Oneshot.


The piano once again broke into its melody, each key pounding to the irregular beat of my heart. The tune did nothing to lift my spirits, but further impeded my judgment. With each sinuous note, another predicament drifted wistfully into my head. My finger was drifted to a curl of mud brown hair, which I twisted pensively, bobbing my ankle.

I could feel the waitress eyeing me, exasperated. I murmured his name softly under my breath, scanning the street. Nothing appeased my efforts, to my great disappointment. Shutting my eyes, I tried to remember how life used to be, without such qualms.

Through my reverie, I barely noticed the soft lips against my rouge cheek. The stench brought me back to reality, however. The putrid aroma was enough to cause anyone to leap from their skins. My lids fluttered open, met by his presence across from me. My voice hitched within my throat, and I blinked at him dazedly. I couldn't bring myself to interject, but I felt I must.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

I fingered the ring on my left hand, breathing gradually. I couldn't bring myself to it. He asked me politely what was wrong, an expression of utmost concern splayed across his features.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

With a stroke of courage, I told him of my worries. By now, however, the effects of his intoxication were beginning to take course. The blood boiled in his face, addling his judgment.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

Gaining audacity, I continued. By the look on his face, I was doubtful that he was absorbing any sugar coated word. With each syllable, I felt the knot in my stomach tightening.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

Finally, I had said all that could be. He had remained unspoken for throughout my entire lecture, until now. His rage refused to be caged, and it spilled scornfully from his mouth. A single pearlescent tear rolled from my lash, traveling to my chin without notice. My voice quivered as I pleaded, but he refused again and again, parrying my efforts.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

Vigorously shaking his head, I watched as he stood, the color draining from my face. Throwing his napkin on the table before me, his heel turned, and he disappeared behind the swinging doors. In horror, I blinked at the empty chair.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Even I wasn't sure how long I sat there in silence. But by the time I stood to leave, the entire restaurant had emptied.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Throughout the entire night, I clutched my pillow, numb. Under the covers, my body shook in anticipation. When the phone rang at 3 A.M., I knew fate had performed its nasty duty. It was over.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

Under a bent willow on Benson Street, a single white rose bush perches, shaded by a smooth slate of marble. A ray of strained sunlight shines just brightly enough so that an onlooker can barely make out a delicate inscription upon the rock. In Loving Memory of Tom Quincy, it reads.


End file.
